Tan azul como el Thirium
by Leneasha
Summary: ... al parecer lo que estaba sintiendo era parte de un nuevo sentimiento llamado vergüenza y el color que se colocaba sobre sus pómulos además de ser una actualización del Sr. Kamski se le conocía como rubor...


"Siempre es bueno un descanso después de largos días de trabajo" era lo que Hank le había dicho a Connor mientras lo llevaba a Jimmy's Bar. Habían terminado un caso demasiado largo donde varios días estuvieron investigando y buscando a los responsables de algunos asesinatos dentro de Detroit, incluso apunto estuvieron de perder todo dando carpetazo final clasificando al suceso como no resuelto, pero como es bien conocido después de volverse divergente Connor se volvió aún más apasionado de su trabajo así que por ningún motivo dejo que todo se fuera a la basura. Dando por fin después de varios días con la identidad del asesino, para después ir tras él, atraparlo y entregarlo a las autoridades.

El androide se sentía feliz de poder cerrar otra investigación con los mejores resultados eso sin duda hablaba bien de él y del teniente Anderson, él cual le dejaba las puertas abiertas para que pudiera investigar a su antojo, tomara las decisiones que mejor le parecían y por supuesto lo tuviera a él para poder guiarlo en lo que pudiera. Para Hank, Connor era como un niño que cada día aprendía más sobre diferentes cosas, aunque claro las que más tiempo le llevaba comprender eras las emociones que podría sentir o veía en los demás, Connor por lo general se tomaba todo literal, por lo tanto, no entendía a veces los chistes, el sarcasmo o las preguntas retoricas.

Con todos estos casos nuevos y meses que llevaban tanto trabajando como conviviendo juntos su relación de colegas había pasado a algo más, eran como una pareja con el joven entusiasta y el viejo con problemas de carácter de esas que a veces se pueden observar en las películas de genero policíaco, verlos pelear era todo un entretenimiento incluso para el amargado de Gavin Reed que aunque no lo quisiera admitir a veces se sonreía mientras que nadie lo veía cuando estos dos peleaban en medio de toda la estación de policías.

Pero en este momento ninguno levantaba la voz ni hacía ruido, habían quedado tan cansados de pasar varios días durmiendo solo un par de horas a lo mucho que en cuanto Hank dejo el bar y puso su cabeza en la almohada se quedo profundamente dormido, tal vez por la edad, tal vez por las develadas, pero de que había caído como piedra no había duda. Por otro lado, Connor que ha decir verdad se encontraba un poco cansado sorprendentemente no quería aun cerrar sus ojos, se encontraba viendo al teniente como dormía.

De vez en cuando Hank emitía ciertos sonidos con su garganta un tanto altos y el androide se preguntaba por qué hacia esos ruidos tal vez estaba enfermo ¿Sus pulmones funcionarían bien? Por que esos quejidos que a veces salían de la boca del teniente le causaban cierta inquietud. Así que lentamente y sin hacer muchos movimientos tomo su mano para hacer un análisis rápido de su estado de salud, dando como resultado un estado al cien por ciento claro tenía cierto grado de alcohol en su cuerpo, pero no era peligroso así que al no obtener respuesta sobre esos sonidos decidió buscarlos. Al parecer solo eran "ronquidos" y era algo que a muchas personas les pasaba así que por el momento no tenia que preocuparse por eso. Mientras buscaba diversas soluciones para hacer que Hank dejara de roncar, este se movió un poco en la cama apretando su mano de manera inesperada lo cual causo que Connor diera un brinco pequeño al espantarse por el apretón, no era algo que le doliera, pero había sido un tanto repentino. Volteo a ver su mano que era sostenida aun por él teniente el cual estaba profundamente dormido totalmente relajado sobre el colchón con su pijama que él le había tenido que poner la cual solo era una playera y su boxer. Connor no lo miraba, lo observaba detenidamente de arriba abajo, sabiendo que Hank no iba a despertar por nada del mundo se atrevió a acariciar su cabello que era para sorpresa del joven suave.

En ese momento lo sintió, un leve calor que se alojaba en su rostro para ser especifico sobre sus mejillas, no había sentido antes algo así era nuevo, tal vez estaba sobre cargado por el exceso de trabajo, pero era algo ilógico él estaba diseñado para aguantar jornadas laborales extensas sin resentirlo en su software. Mientras pensaba en las mil y una posibilidades del por qué sentía ese extraño calor sobre su rostro la voz de Hank lo hizo regresar a la realidad, el mayor balbuceaba algo parecía que estaba soñando porque decía pequeñas palabras que se cortaban por la mitad, aquello que estaba pasando era algo gracioso así que decidió grabarlo como lo hacia con sus investigaciones.

– Connor – lo había escuchado bien, de los labios del teniente había salido su nombre, como un mormullo, pero lo suficientemente claro para que él lo pudiera escuchar. Ni un minuto había pasado cuando de nuevo volvió a sentir que su cara se calentaba y decidió esta vez salir de la cama para verse en un espejo esperando encontrar la falla con una revisión rápida. Cuál sería su sorpresa que al verse pudo distinguir como sus pómulos estaban pintados por un hermoso color azul.

Con su al parecer innata curiosidad el androide se dedicó a investigar sobre lo que era eso que le había pasado encontrando muchos resultados, pero en los cuales siempre había una constante con las palabras: "avergonzado", "ruborizarse", "tan rojo como una manzana", al parecer lo que estaba sintiendo era parte de un nuevo sentimiento llamado vergüenza y el color que se colocaba sobre sus pómulos además de ser una actualización del Sr. Kamski se le conocía como rubor.

Lo único que no entendía era el por que le sucedía eso con Hank y no con los demás, acaso era por que pasaban más tiempo juntos o tendría ver con la relación que tenían, había escuchado algo sobre eso en la estación de policía, su compañera Tina Chen varias veces susurraba a los demás que ellos dos parecían una pareja de enamorados mientras hacia un corazón con sus manos, pero él no entendía del todo. Y seguía pensando y pensando mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama junto al teniente ¿Desde cuándo hacían eso?, Se preguntaba de nuevo Connor volviendo a ponerse azul por la vergüenza mientras cerraba sus ojos y se volteaba dando la espalda a Hank, para así poder dormir por fin.

– ¡Connor! ¡Connor! ¡Connor! – escuchaba la voz del teniente a lo lejos mientras recuperaba su vista, al parecer ya había amanecido porque podía sentir como unos cuantos rayos de Sol le pegaban justo en la cara – ¡Ven rápido, maldición! – volvía hablarle Hank, por lo que sin dudarlo se levanto para ir a ver dónde estaba, encontrándolo en el baño parado frente al lavabo viendo algo – ¿Qué son estas malditas notas Connor? – le preguntaba el teniente sumamente enojado al ver que alrededor de su espejo había varios posticks con frases que sin duda el menor había escrito.

– Me pareció buena idea para que usted las lea cada que venga al cuarto de baño y no se le olviden las acciones como; comer sano, no emborracharse, sacar a pasear a sumo, ese tipo de cosas teniente Anderson – enumeraba Connor con sus dedos haciendo una lista de lo que había escrito la noche anterior antes de que pasara lo de su sonrojo.

Hank a veces quería golpear a Connor hasta cansarse, pero se detenía, él mismo sabía que no podía tocarle ni un pelo al menor y mientras se masajeaba el puente de su nariz se dio cuenta que el androide lo veía disimuladamente mientras jugaba con sus manos, al parecer estaba nervioso.

– ¿Tienes algo? – le pregunto sin mas notando como sus mejillas de volvían azules, tal vez estaba demasiado viejo ya o necesitaba hacerse un estudio de la vista, seria bueno usar esos lentes que tenía por ahí arrumbados, tal vez era eso o tal vez no, pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Connor tenía lo que parecía ser un rubor sobre su rostro. "Tierno" pensó el teniente para después quitarse ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Se acerco lentamente al menor, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se le quedo mirando detenidamente admirando su piel, sus expresiones, sus rasgos, sus lunares y ese color azul que al parecer se había intensificado. Lo tomo de la mano llevándolo hasta el espejo, parándolo frente a este para después preguntarle – ¿Qué es eso Connor? Ese color azul – el divergente quería morirse de la vergüenza, no podía contestar, pero debía hacerlo Hank lo estaba esperando, así que trago saliva y con un leve tartamudeo le respondió.

– Se-se le llama vergüenza… al parecer es un… sentimiento – en verdad no sabía si un androide que fuera divergente como él podía morir de vergüenza, tal vez se sobrecalentaba y explotaba.

– Así es Connor es un sentimiento que a veces es un poco abrumador, pero que podrás controlar como los demás – le contesto el mayor sin más mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cadera del androide y admiraba secretamente la forma en que se ruborizaba – Además se te ve bien el azul – no quiso contener ese ultimo comentario, sabía lo que causaría así que solo soltó a Connor para después irse, pero no sin antes dar una ultima miraba por el espejo al androide el cual hasta las orejas las tenia azules "Me gusta" pensó de nuevo antes de dirigirse a la cocina para prepararse un café.


End file.
